


Eggs

by Sunhawk16



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: I swear I posted this here; this is the first Christmas fic for 2017 and I distinctly remember putting something about cross-posting, but I wasn't even on here last year.  But I can't find it so,,, here ya go. First day of Christmas 2017. This was put up on LJI believe the warnings were something about being rusty and humor is in the eye of the viewer.I have pages of kudos and comments, but lets me honest... I always was like talking to an Ent.  It is April and I'm just now getting around to posting these... I think.  But I appreciate all the lovely remarks and thumbs up!





	Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I posted this here; this is the first Christmas fic for 2017 and I distinctly remember putting something about cross-posting, but I wasn't even on here last year. But I can't find it so,,, here ya go. First day of Christmas 2017. This was put up on LJ  
> I believe the warnings were something about being rusty and humor is in the eye of the viewer.  
> I have pages of kudos and comments, but lets me honest... I always was like talking to an Ent. It is April and I'm just now getting around to posting these... I think. But I appreciate all the lovely remarks and thumbs up!

As part of our jobs with Preventers we all get thrown onto the ‘dust bowl’ schedule. I don’t think a one of us has a clue where the name had come from, but it was pretty obvious that it won the title because all you did was sit around for eight hours and gather dust. 

There aren’t a lot of periods where working for Preventers can be classified as ‘boring’, but Christmas Eve is one of them. So everybody gets to take a turn sitting through a shift on the dust bowl. And this was my turn. Well, not mine alone of course, but it was my year. Mine and my partner’s and a few other unlucky souls scattered around the building. I’d heard there was a rousing game of strip poker going on in the break room, but I’d seen the trio from the call center who had gotten bored enough to drag their wireless headsets in there and I had no desire to see more than my imagination had already supplied. 

It was still four hours until shift change, I’d filed reports until I was in danger of filing them ahead of actual events, I’d cleaned out all my desk drawers, used half a can of compressed air cleaning out my keyboard, and won seven straight games of Spider Solitaire. So I completely blame boredom for the conversational rabbit hole I wandered down with Heero Yuy. 

‘So,’ I asked the office in general, since I couldn’t actually see Heero over his monitor and wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t just napping on the other side of the room, ‘this thing with you and Duo? You think it’s going to work out?’

There was a long minute of silence before I heard his chair creak and he rolled just enough to the right to meet my bored gaze. 

I was expecting some indignation, or some embarrassment, or something equally entertaining, but what I got was a smirk. 

‘What?’ he asked in an amused drawl, ‘coming up on whatever date you picked in the pool?’

I blinked for a second. ‘Really? There’s a pool?’

He tilted his chair back just a bit and his feet came up to settle on the corner of his desk. ‘This is Preventers,’ he informed me, ‘of course there’s a pool. We make pools for everything from women giving birth to snails crossing the sidewalk.’

I snorted and had to give him the point. ‘True, I suppose. But no, I’m not in any pool. I’m struggling to stay awake and the next four hours are stretching ahead of me like a bad highway.’

‘And you want to relieve your boredom with my love life?’

Well, now there was a thing I never would have expected to come out of my partner’s mouth. Love life. And he said it so easily; not a hint of a blush or anything.

‘It beats relieving my boredom with a trip to the break room, because some things cannot be unseen. Now don’t dodge the question.’

‘I’m not dodging anything, I’m just amused that this was the best topic of conversation you could come up with and yes, it’s going to last.’ He reached out and did something with his mouse, his gaze leaving mine for a second, and I couldn’t help just a moment of almost amazement at the fact that he hadn’t even flinched. 

Maxwell’s influence, I had to assume, and I realized my somewhat easily baited officemate might be becoming harder to use for cheap entertainment. 

‘Yeah?’ I asked, because realization or not, I was still bored, ‘what makes you so sure?’

He left off fiddling with his mouse and turned back to look me square in the eyes. ‘The eggs he made me for breakfast the morning after our first night together.’

Ok, that was bordering just a touch on tmi, and from the quirk of a smile on his face, I had to wonder if Heero wasn’t actually trying to make me uncomfortable. A thing I wasn’t about to let show.

‘Eggs? Seriously?’ I said, raising an eyebrow and inviting some expansion on this bizarre explanation. 

‘Yeah, eggs.’ Heero replied and I thought for a minute he would make me fish harder, a thing I was prepared to do, because even my paperclips were all aligned and sorted by size. But his smirk faded down to a smile that I took for remembrance. ‘He asked me to get the carton of eggs out of the fridge, but all I could find was a dozen Easter eggs.’

‘Easter eggs?’ I had to ask, and I’m pretty sure his pause at that point was just to make me ask. Obviously, I had no idea when the two of them had… what had the wording been… spent ‘their first night together’, but the general announcement that they were dating hadn’t been within a mile of Easter. And Duo Maxwell? With a dozen dyed eggs? 

‘Well,’ Heero temporized, and I damn well could tell he really was enjoying himself. The jerk. ‘A carton of painted eggs, at any rate. Very pretty ones, too. But when I asked how he intended to scramble hard-boiled eggs, he told me they were just regular eggs.’

I sighed and embraced my new role as the straight men (when had this happened?) and asked the question. ‘Why in the hell did he have a carton full of painted eggs?’

‘He’d volunteered to help out with the Easter charity, but since he’d never seen an Easter egg before, he wanted to practice first. But he didn’t really want to waste the eggs hard-boiling three dozen.’

‘Three freaking dozen?’ I heard my mouth ask, even while I was kind of looking at the other aspects of that sentence. 

‘He’d been painting and dying eggs for three months because he wanted to make sure the kids weren’t disappointed with the ones he made when Easter came,’ Heero said, his eyes gone off to someplace that wasn’t me and wasn’t his monitor and I kind of didn’t want to know where.

‘They’re just… eggs,’ I said, just to kind of break the spell that was starting to make me feel exceedingly uncomfortable.

‘And when Easter came, they were the most gorgeous eggs the church ladies had ever seen and the kids didn’t even want to crack them to eat them,’ I was informed and his tone of voice matched the damn look on his face and I really started to squirm. 

Somewhere while I’d been not looking at him, he’d dropped his feet and disappeared behind his monitor. 

‘Besides… he took those eggs that morning and made the best scrambled eggs I’ve ever eaten.’

It got quiet then, because this was not the entertainment I’d been looking for. And not a side of Duo Maxwell I was quite prepared to get my head around. The one I worked with was hard as nails, tough as whitleather, could pilot his way through the asteroid belt blind-folded, and monkey his way through the obstacle course while the newbie kids stared after his cloud of dust with their mouths hanging open.

A Duo Maxwell who had never seen Easter eggs implied a childhood of some sort, and deprived or otherwise, was not something I wanted to know about. A Duo Maxell who practiced painting for a kid’s charity implied things that hinted at vulnerability or… or… insecurity or… other things I did not want to know about.

Down the hall there was the sharp shriek of laugher and I grunted in disgust. 

‘Ok, I’m going down there and breaking this the hell up,’ I growled grabbing my coffee mug and shoving my chair back. ‘The rest of us have to use those chairs the rest of the time.’

Heero’s low chuckle chased me out of the room and I found that there was a blush struggling its way up the back of my neck.

Damn it. And damn Maxwell for changing my partner while I hadn’t been looking. I could see I was going to have to up my conversational game in the future.

And if I knew my fellow Preventer employees, that group in the break room would also be behind any alleged relationship pool. And I wanted in; I’d put money down on five years longer than anybody else had guessed and make a killing. A thing I would never tell smug Heero damn Yuy.


End file.
